Honestly
by DaRkDrEaMeR23
Summary: Haley James's life in rewind. All the things she went through to get her to where she is now. Bad Summary. Good FanFiction.
1. Chapter One

_Honestly_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-Chapter One-

A boy, no older than seventeen, with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes in a blue cap and gown, came walking in the living room after an older dark haired woman in her early thirties and sat beside her on their couch.

"I did it." He said pulling the cap from his head.

"That you did. The only Scott to graduate at the head of their class two years in advance." She gushed with pride.

The boy leaned over and hugged her tightly. "Do you think Dad would be proud of me?" He said twisting the tassel on his cap.

She then brought her hand to his cheek and smiled tears in her eyes. "Oh, I know he would be."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Haley cradled her right hand as she made her way up the cement walk way. Once at the door she rang the doorbell one time and began to shuffle her feet, right when Karen opened the door.

"Oh, Haley. How are things?" She asked once Haley was inside.

"I'm fine, thanks Karen."

"Well, Lucas is upstairs in his room." She stated with a smile.

Haley nodded and quietly made her way to her best friend's door, lightly tapping her knuckles against it.

Lucas opened his door with a kind smile. "Hales? This is a suprise, I didn't know you were coming over."

She made her way into his room, quietly. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

He closed his door and returned to the seat on his bed. "No no, its a good suprise." He said beginning to notice how Haley was treating her right arm with extra care. "What happened to you "

"What do you mean?" She started to bite her bottom lip.

He got up from his bed, walking over to Haley, took her hand and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a bruise on her wrist. "Hales . . . "

She pulled her arm away. "He didn't mean to, it was an accident."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Sure it was." He moved closer to her. "Haley, you need to stop lying to yourself. I know you think you love him--"

"I do love him . . . and he loves me."

"Someone that really loves you, wouldn't do that to you." He said pointing to her arm.

"Don't tell me Luke. He does love me . . . it was an accident." She sits on his bed. "Those things happen."

He gave her a concerned look and sat beside her on his bed. "I worry about you, Hales. I don't want anyone to hurt you . . . you deserve the best."

"Oh Luke." She pulls him in for a hug. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

-The Next Monday At School-

Haley slowly walked to her locker where she was greeted by, none other than, her best friend.

"Well, Miss James don't we look tired this morning." He stated with a smirk.

She retrieved her book and notepad from her locker. "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Oh, is that so." He said raising his eyebrows.

She ignored his gesture, and instead shut her locker and began to walk down the hall with Lucas close by her side. "Yeah, I didn't feel so good."

"Now that isn't good news." He moved his hand to her forehead, which she aggrivatedly slapped away.

"Luke, I'm serious." She said holding her book tighter in her arms.

"Touchy, touchy, Haley." He said shaking his head.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later." She said walking off to her class.

The school day seemed almost unbearable for Haley. When lunch came along she was feeling even less like her normal self. After collecting her food her eyes directed her gaze to her normal spot in the lunchroom with, her boyfriend, Jake Jagieski. Jake was the captain of the school's basketball team and one of the popular students here at Tree Hill High. And he was the one girls, all girls wanted to be with, even Haley had felt that way. Well, as fate would have it they ended up pairing up for an assignment, and once they got to really know each other, both had developed feelings for the other. Which contributed to there following one and a half month relationship.

Haley took her seat by Jake, as he continued to joke around with his buddies.

After she was silent for a few minutes, Jake put his arm around her. "You okay, baby?"

She nodded, a faint smile apparent on her lips.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, before turning to talk with the guys once more.

Haley looked down at her lunch, then at Jake, then at some other people in the lunchroom, and then, once again, to Jake, thinking to herself. She had so much, but lately it seems that she has nothing of her own. It's almost as if she is a game piece in an overly controlled board game, acting like she normally wouldn't.

(A/N- Okay, this is my first OTH fanfic, so tell me what you think. It will get much better soon. And flames are accept,but try to makeconstructive criticism, not just "I hate it" or "You suck". Thanks to all readers!)


	2. Chapter Two

_Honestly_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

countrybutterfly0102- I know that it seems out of character for Jake to be abusive but in my fic i wanted to make him that way, i mean this is fanFICTION... i'm sorry if you do't like that but i know where i'm going with this...  
-This is focusing on Haley but there is a main pairing involved...  
-Jake and Lucas freinds, in the show yes but yet again in my fic they aren't... just picture the same way Nathan and Lucas were to each in the first episodes of the first season...  
-Also, i just wanted to thank-you so much for being my first reveiwer! :)  
And for the rest of you just remember its FanFICTION

-Chapter Two-

After school, Haley is sitting on the bleachers watching her boyfriend's basketball practice. As she sits there quietly one of the other players, Jake's best friend, comes over to her.  
He looked her over and licked his lips. "Mm mm mm Haaley." He finished with a smirk.  
She looked at him hard for a second before returning her attention to the guys on the court. "Don't even think about it, Tim."  
"Come on you know you want me, James." He moved closer to her.  
She laughs to herself. "When hell freezes over. Actually, now that I think about it . . . not even then." She snapped.  
"Oh, feisty are we." He raised his eyebrows.  
She turned to face him. "You know what--"  
"Smith, get your ass on the court now!" Whitey said interrupting Haley. "And leave the girl, will you." He spoke, directing a smile toward Haley, once he finished.  
Haley looked Tim in the eyes. "You heard him . . . _Smith_."  
After Tim had gone back to playing with the guys for a little bit, Haley picked up her bag, got herself off the bleachers, and started walking to the gym doors.  
Jake, noticing her leaving, ran over to her and grabbed her arm turning her to face him. "Where are you going?"  
"I'm tired, I just was gonna go home." She said trying to pull her arm away.  
He gave her an unconvinced look. "Are you gonna see that friend of yours, Lucas?" He asked, his grip on her arm tightening.  
"I dunno . . . ow, I don't think so . . . Jake, please?" She said with pleading eyes.  
He looked over to the guys on the court, then back to Haley, releasing his grip.  
"Thank-you." She placed a small peck on his lips.  
As she began to pull away, Jake put his hand on her back pushing her closer, kissing her harder. "Bye." He then walked back over to the guys to finish with practice.  
Haley walked out of the building shyly, soon getting to her car. Once inside, she pulled out of the school parking lot, in complete silence.

-At The James House-  
Haley sat on her bed, knees tucked under her chin, continuing to look at her clock every few seconds. After a minute or so, she got herself off the bed and walked into her small bathroom. As she reached for the white tub, resting on the sink, her whole body seemed to shake. She studied the tube in her hands, tears sliding down her cheeks. "No, no, this isn't supposed to happen to me. Not me." She repeated over and over to herself. Trying to contain her emotions, she threw the test in her dresser draw and darted down her stairs, only to be stopped by hr mother.  
"Haley, where are you going in such a hurry?" Mrs. James asked making her way to her daughter's side.  
Haley let some of her hair fall over her face as she turned in the opposite direction of her mother. 'I'll be home early."  
"That's not what I asked you." She moved the hair from Haley's face, noticing her daughter's tears. "Haley, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." She moved back. "I'm fine."  
Her mother gently placed her hand over Haley's arm. "You can tell me, I'll understand." She said with concern in her voice.  
Haley pulled her arm away and held it close to herself. "Can I go . . . please?"  
Her mother nodded and moved to the side to allow Haley to walk past her.  
Haley hurried to her car, gripping her bag tighter. As she drove down the street more tears poured from her eyes.

After a little bit of driving she pulled up in front of a white house with tan shudders. She wiped away any of her remaining tears, walked up to the house and calmly knocked on the door. Sooner than expected, Haley was greeted with her boyfriend's smiling mother. "Haley, dear come in." She said opening the door wider.  
Haley walked inside smiling. "Hi, Mrs. Jagieski."  
"How are you?" She said kindly.  
"I'm okay." Haley stated in a whisper. "Is Jake . . . ?"  
Mrs. Jagieski nodded. "In his room."  
"Thank-you." She then made her way to the downstairs, Jake's room.  
Jake noticed her walking down. "Haley? What are you doing here?" He asked looking up from his books.  
"Jake . . . " She began to tear up again.  
He stood from the seat at his desk, walking closer to her. "Baby?"  
She moved closer to him and crashed into his arms. "I'm sorry . . . I'm sorry."  
He held her close stroking her hair. "Haley, what happened?"  
She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "I . . . I . . . " She paused more tears falling. "I'm pregnant, Jake." She turned around, so that her back was facing him, and broke down crying into the palms of her hands.  
Jake got a glimpse of anger in his eyes, but it soon turned to a scared, sad look. "Haley." He took her arm, lightly, and turned her to face him.  
"I'm sorry, really I am." She said with a fearful, tear stained face.  
He watched his girlfriend cry and began to feel sorry for _her_. "No, it's okay baby." He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "It's gonna be okay."

(A/N- Just so you all know Jake does not have a baby in this fic. Yepp, so sorry Jenny fans. Also, if you all didn't notice I cahnged the name of my fic. Thanks to my readers.)


	3. Chapter Three

_Honestly_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

-Chapter Three-

Haley was sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked at herself sitting on her bed for a second then stood, walking to her full length mirror, and began to concentrate on the reflection of her belly, which was beginning to show a small buldge. It was time to tell her mother, she had to. Haley had replayed waht she wanted to say to her mother over and over in her head, but now she just came up blank. Walking down the stairs she started to become uneasy wondering how her mother would react to her news. When she reached the living room she saw her mother sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey honey. Oh come sit, Casablanca, your favorite."Her mother squealed.

Haley slowly moved to the couch with a small smile. "Mom?" She asked resting her head on the pillow in her mother's lap.

"Yes Haley?" Her mother said stroking her daughter's hair.

"You still love me no matter what . . . right?"

Her mother kissed her daughter's head and whispered to her. "Always."

Haley let out a small sigh and nodded her head slightly. "I know."

"Why do you ask?" Her mother asked looking down at Haley' figure.

Haley sat up and looked in her mother's eyes. "I know you say i can tell you anything, but i don't know how to tell you what i really need to."

Her mother put her hand on her daughter's cheek. "Haley, no matter what it is you can tell me."

Haley let a tear escape from her eyes and slide down her face. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Haley." HEr mother said tearing up and pulling her intoa hug. "Oh baby."

"I'm sorry mom." Haley saids tears falling. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Her mother held her close. "No, you could never do that, Haley, never."

-The Next Day At School-

Haley pulled up in her car feel better now that her mother knew that she was pregnant, but one part of her was still feeling guilty. It had been four days since she found out and Lucas, her best friend, her other half, still had no clue. She had managed to dodge him at school, but the days wehn she worked at Karen's Cafe it was almost impossible. Today was the day she would tell him, she needed to tell him. Haley quickened her step as she walked through the halls. She saw Jake coming towards her, from his locker, with a smile.

"There's my baby." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her lightly.

"Hello." She said smiling to him.

"You look beautiful today." He said putting his hand on her cheek to bring her lips to his once more.

She placed her hand over his, which was still on her cheek, and looked down. "I told my mom."

His face became serious. "What did she say?"

Haley looked yp at him a small smile forming on her lips. "Actually, she took it pretty well."

He released a sigh of relief bringing his arms to his side. "Well, you gotta get to class."

She reluctantly pulled him close. "I love you, Jake."

He looked at her for a second, put his hand back on her face to kiss her quickly and lightly grazed her cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Haley." He had said with more meaning than he ever had before.

Just as the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, Haley hurried to her car. She turned the radio's dial as she pulled out of the parking lot, soon arriving at her house. After retrieving the mail and placingit on the counter, Haley hurried up to her room where, oddly enough, Lucas was sitting on her bed, waiting.

"Haley, what did i do?" He asked looking up at her.

'Lucas? . . . " She stated confused. "W . . . what are you doing here?"

"Haley." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing . . . it's nothing."

"Your lying to me." He said locking eyes with her.

She shook her head. "No, i'm not it's just . . . " She stopped herself, moved to her dresser and took out the pregnancy test from one of the drawers. "It's positive." She said tears flooding her eyes.

Lucas stood looking at her with worried eyes. "Hales."

She lookd down at the test. "I'm so scard, Luke. I don't know what to do." Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

He rushed to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hales, no it's okay. I'm here for you." He kissed her temple.

"I need you, Luke." She cried into his shoulder. "I need you here."

He began to notice himself getting choked up. "It's okay, i'm not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter Four

_**Honestly**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_**-Chapter Four-**_

_Around two months later at the James house _

" With the girl name out of the way, how do you feel about the name, Jonathan?" Haley asked flipping another page in her baby book.

"Are you serious?" Lucas questioned, turning a page of the book in his hands. "Austin?"

Haley scrunched her nose. "No ... that's more of a name for one of those popular, arrogant, selfish, brainless, jerks."

"Don't you think you are reading too much in a name." He said furrowing his brow and leaning back in his chair.

"Just forget that name."

"Okay." He shook his head and looked down at his book with a smirk.

"Ummm … David?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Not too bad … but I was just thinking I dunno … maybe Lucas." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No, I don't think she." She shook her head and rubbed her belly. "I already have one Lukey."

"Well, you could always go with Jake." Lucas said closing the book in his hands.

"Lucas! That's a horrible name." She whined making a displeasured face.

"Oh and does your boyfriend know your hate for this name?" He stated, readjusting himself in his chair.

"It's not the name it's the fact that my baby would have to be Jake Junior."

"Point taken."

"Ugh I'm just stuck. Help me out ." She cried bringing the book to her fore head.

"Hales, I don't think your gonna be happy with any name."

"That's not true." She looked down at her slightly enlarged belly. "What would you like to be called?"

"I don't think your gonna get an answer that way."

She cocked her head to the side placing one hand on her belly. "Your so negative."

"Oh come on Hales-"

"Oh!" She shouts interrupting her friend.

"What's wrong?" He asked moving closer to her.

"He kicked!" She burst out with excitement. "He kicked."

A large smile grew on Lucas's face. "Or she."

She smiled back. "Come here, come here. Feel" She said taking his hand and bringing it to her belly.

When the baby kicked again another smile came to his face. Then he brought his fore head to Haley's. "I guess the names not that important."

Haley shook her head and smiled.

_**Later that week at the James house **_

Haley pulled the pink hoodie over her long dark pink smock tube top and went to button her pants, failing miserably. She looked down at her stomach with a frown before aggravatedly moving to her closet. After changing into a looser fitting pair of jeans, she grabbed her bag and keys off the dresser and headed for the door. Pulling out of the driveway she was smiling from ear to ear. Today was the day she would find out the sex of the baby and Jake was going with her. She pulled into her boyfriend's driveway and slowly walked to the door knocking cheerfully.

Jake looked out the window seeing Haley's car, and rushed to the door stepping in front of it, just as his mother reached for the handle.

"Jake, honestly! What's gotten into you?" She scolded, moving into the other room.

He rolled his eyes, creaked open the door and quietly slipped outside. "Hey."

Haley smiled. "Hey you."

He kissed her cheek and gently nudged her over to her car. "Let's uh" He paused looking back at the house nervously. "Let's get going." He said hurrying to the passenger side.  
She opened her door, seemingly confused. "What's the rush?" She then plopped herself in the driver's seat.

"Let's just go." He grunted, shifting himself in his seat.

Haley placed the key in the ignition, but instead of turning it she just kept her hand rested on it and turned to him. "No, why are you trying to hurry me up?"

He slinked back in his chair. "I'm not." He bit back almost defensively.

"Okay." She went to start car, when she noticed Jake's mother look out the window and then move away. "I should really go and visit with your parents, I mean they're probably wondering why I haven't seen them in a while." She went to open her door when Jake reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Don't."

She gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"Uh … we'll be late for the doctor's." He said fidgeting in his seat.

Haley followed his gaze seeing his uncomfortable look toward his house and then looked down at her belly. "I can't believe you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't believe you! You didn't tell your parent's that I'm pregnant." She said with a hurt ex-pression on her face.

He released a sigh, reaching out his hand to touch her arm. "Baby…"

She tensed up and pushed his hand away. "What are you ashamed? You think I'm not good enough to carry your child? Or are you just afraid what they'll think of me?" She finished with tears in her eyes.

"No, no it's not that … it's not that at all." He said trying to soothe her.

She nodded and started the car. "Whatever."

"Haley…" He reached out to touch her hand.

Haley noticing his move placed both hand on the wheel, keeping her eyes fixed on the road.

_**Later that night at Karen's Café**_

Karen walks out from the back and over to Haley, who is cleaning off one of the tables. "Do you think you could close up for me?"

Haley forced out a small smile. "Sure, Karen."

"Is there something bothering you?" She asked concerned.

Haley shook her head.

"There's not something wrong with the baby is there?"

"No, no I'm just tired that's all."

Karen, although unconvinced, nodded and went into the back again. Returning with her coat and pocketbook. "Now your sure everything is okay?"

Haley tucked of piece of fallen hair behind her ear. "I'm fine."

With hesitation, she moved to the door looking back with a smile. "Thank-you, Haley."

Once she was sure Karen had drove off, Haley slumped down into one of the empty tables and began to scrub the surface with a damp cloth.. After a little while of cleaning she retrieved the keys from her pocket and locked the doors and then shut off some of the lights. Looking out the window, the tears that had been waiting to fall, began to slide down her pink cheeks. Turning her back to the window she allowed herself to cry for a few seconds more. Although she hurriedly wiped away her tears when she he a knocking on the door. She turned seeing the person she was expecting at the least.

"Lucas." She spoke to herself while unlocking the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just around and I thought you might need a ride home."

"No you weren't. You were checking up on me." She said turning to sit at one of the many vacant tables.

"Well, good thing I did. What, were you crying?" He asked taking the seat beside her.

"No." She said keeping her head turned away.

"Hales…" He took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him, seeing her tear stricken face.

She turned away, once more, wiping her face.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He questioned in concern.

"What am I supposed to do? He's the father of my child, Lucas. I can't just leave him like I could any other guy. He's part of me." She said more tears falling.

"None of that matter's. Don't you see how he treats you. Someone like him…" He pauses placing a hand on her face and turning her to look at him. "Someone like him doesn't deserve you."

She keep their gazing, tears building up, and pulled him close. "I just keep trying to see the good in him and he just screws up again. I actually thought we were gonna be okay, but then I find out he never even told his parents I was pregnant. I mean if he can't even tell his parents I'm carrying his child how is he supposed to step up when his son needs him."

Lucas pulled back looking at her with a smile. "It's a boy?"

"Yeah, yeah. A little boy." She said showing a small smile.

"Oh, Hales your gonna be such a great mom." He soothed, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks Luke. I needed that." She said looking up to him, his face inches from hers.

They both hold a gaze, and just as he leans in closer, Haley turns her head and moves back.

"Umm … yeah. So thank you for uh everything. I actually feel much better now." She stands grabbing her bag and sweater off the counter. "Just uh lock up when your uh done here."

"Don't you need a ride?" He asked standing to his feet.

"No, no I'm gonna just walk fresh air's good for me in the uh state of pregnancy I am in as of um now exactly. So I'll uh I'll see ya … when I uh do." She said stumbling over her words nervously.

"Okay." He replied, coming close.

"Okay goodbye." She then quickly turned and walked out of the Café mumbling to herself. "I'll see ya when I do. Ugh, I'm such an idiot." She stops in her tracks. "Wait, what am I doing?"

(A/N: Sorry i took forever... just with school and everything it's been a tight squeeze. Well, i hope you enjoyed the update another one will be out shortly, so keep on reading!)


	5. Chapter Five

_**Honestly**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_**-Chapter Five-**_

_That following week at school._

I clutch the tray in my hands as I scans the cafeteria for an empty space. Finding one I slowly makes my way to the empty table, hearing a few quiet whispers. I sighed taking the seat. As I twirled some spaghetti onto the plastic fork I noticed someone coming over to me. Continuing to twist my fork in the pasta, the teen rested one hand on the table and leaned over me slightly with a devilish grin apparent on his lips. "You know Haley, I have to be honest your probably the last girl I thought would get knocked up." He paused looking at my oversized stomach then looking me in the eyes. "But I guess I was wrong."

As he walked back over to his table of friends I just tucked back a piece of my hair and sighed. That was Nick Davis, I hated Nick Davis. I mean the only reason I even knew him was because I had tutored him a few months back. He was your regular jock, all skills on the court but not one original thought in his head. I looked over to him, he was sitting on the table with all the other members of the basketball team and his own personal Barbie doll plastered to his side. Catching my glare he took the basketball from the guy beside him and with one quick motion he placed the ball under his shirt. And even though I was a good distance from them I heard him say something sarcastic addressed to me, causing all of his friends to snicker along with him. I shook my head trying to block him out, trying to block everyone out, but I couldn't. I knew everyone was staring at me, judging me.

Moments later I stood, unable to bear the whispers and chuckles, I hurried out of the lunch room feeling the tears build up. Once outside I leaned my back against a locker and, placing my hands to my face, I allowed myself to cry. It could be the pregnancy hormones but everything just seems so hard and I don't know how to handle it. I then silently cursed myself for ever getting into the situation I was now in. As I continued to cry in the palms of my hands, I noticed the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer to me. Then I heard his voice calling out to me. Wiping my eyes I tried to regain my composure. And once I had, I darted my eyes towards him with anger apparent in them. "What?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, approaching me cautiously.

I shook my head, tears flooding the rims of my eyes again. "Do I look okay?"

He was silent for a few seconds as he watched me wipe my eyes with edge of my sleeve. "I was scared."

"Is that some kind of excuse? Because that doesn't mean anything. I was scared too, but I'm not acting like a child and hoping my parents will just never find out. I mean really what were you gonna do Jake wait till your in college and be like oh yeah by the way your grandparents." I released sliding to the ground.

"I know that. I should have stepped up." He said sitting beside me on the school floor. "And I will."

"You said that last time."

"But I mean it. And I want you to be with me when I do this."

I turned to with a questionable look on my face. Was he actually going through with something? Was he finally owning up to his mistakes?

He smiled. "This weekend, we'll have dinner at my house and we will tell them. I'm not going to hid from my problems anymore."

I smiled resting my head on his shoulder.

He then kissed my forehead. "I promise."

_At the James house that weekend._

I looked at myself one last time in the mirror before looking my closet for something better. Since I had gotten pregnant I didn't even try to dress nice it was just too much of a pain. But today I wanted to look my best. Turning to see my side profile I scrunched my nose. Everything I tried on made me look like a beached whale. I scanned my closet for anything that could make for a nice outfit, but there was nothing. I shook my head at the reflection in front of me before walking over to mother's bedroom door and knocking lightly. "Mom?" I slightly cracked open the door seeing my mother on the phone and reading a book.

Noticing my presence she closed her book and ended the call with her friend. "I thought you were going to Jake's tonight?"

I sighed plopping on her bed. "I am. I just don't have anything to wear."

"Well, I will help you with that … let's see." Her mother beamed, moving to her closet.

"Don't even try nothing fits me." I pouted laying back on her bed.

She waved her hand to me, as if saying to drop the subject, and continued to look. "Um Lucas called earlier, but I thought you had already left. Is everything okay with you two? I haven't seen him around lately."

I immediately shot up. I have tried my hardest not to think about him this week. "Umm no uh everything's fine … everything's just fine."

Just as I said my last words she came out of her closet with a smile. She was holding a v-neck black dress with small pink polka dots, ending right below the knees.

"What do you think?"

"Mom, it's really nice but…" I stammered running my hand over the fabric.

"Try it on." She said with a smirk.

I nodded moving into my mother's bathroom, returning moments later.

My mother smiled to me. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I beamed looking at myself in the mirror. I then turned around, giving her a hug.

"Okay now, I believe you have a dinner to go to?"

I smiled, walking to the door. "Thanks mom."

I walked to the door feeling my heart beat faster in my chest. Drawing in a deep breath I gave the door before me three steady knocks.

Moments later Jake opened the door with a faint smile. "Haley."

I nodded with a little smirk. "Jake."

"Are you ready?"

"Are you?"

He shook his head release a small chuckle. "Well, I guess it's now or never right?" He said offering his hand to me.

I smiled accepting his offer, and whispering quietly to myself. "Now or never."


	6. Chapter Six

_**Honestly** _

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter Six**   
  
The dinner went well, and they were never able to see my stomach since I remained seated the entire time so they were clearly in the dark. But I soon became uneasy knowing that in minutes we would tell his parents the reason for this dinner.

"Haley, is something wrong?" Mrs. Jagielski asked, motioning to my barely eaten food.

I shook my head, trying to find my voice. "No, no I'm just not that hungry."

"Mom, dad could you give us a minute." Jake asked, looking from one parent to the other.

Mrs. Jagielski smiled. "Sure honey." She gave her husband a nudge in the arm, standing to his feet. "Come on Ben, let's go prepare the cake."

He waited till she was in the kitchen before standing. "Duty calls."

I smiled as he left the room, then turned to Jake. "Are you okay?" 

He placed one of his elbows on the table placing that hand to his forehead. "Yeah, I just needed a minute."

"Your still gonna go through with it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I just need to think for a second." He snapped.

"Jake, don't get angry with me. Everything is gonna be fine. Your parents will understand. Just don't worry." I said trying to soothe him. 

Seconds after I finished speaking, his parents returned, Mrs. Jagielski holding a plate of chocolate cake.

"Is everything okay with you kids?" His father asked taking his seat.

"Yeah, were fine dad."

I watched his mom serving pieces of the cake then gave him a small nudge.

"Um mom, dad I gotta talk to you guys about something."

His mother got a more serious look on her face. "What is it?"

He started to look a little nervous as he spoke again. "I don't really know how to tell you but uh we are … well Haley's….." He began to trail off. He was going to choke.

I had to do something. Even though i knew it wasn't my place, I had to speak up. "I'm pregnant."

"What did she say?" Jake's mother asked tilting her head to the side.

He looked at me and shook his head. "She's pregnant, mom."

I saw their faces drop immediately. And I felt the color drain from my face. Was this really the best thing to do?

His mother brought her hand to her mouth continuing to stare at her plate, while the father brought his hand to rub his right temple. They both stayed like that for quite some time, then his mother spoke. "Haley can we speak with Jake for a moment alone please?" 

I nodded, standing to exit the room. Once I was in the next room I began to pace. What were they thinking? I wonder if their angry? Then my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his mother's voice.

"Are you sure it's even yours?"

"Don't mom." He argued back.

"How could you be so careless? Your whole future is ruined. Are you really ready to dedicate your life to being a father?" She shouted, back fiercely.

I felt extremely hurt, did she really think that badly about me, I listened in as they continued to speak.

"What your mother means is that we want so many things for you and being a father will just limit the things your so capable of. We want the best for you." His father said calmly.

"I understand that but what am I supposed to do?" Jake asked in a lower tone.

"You have a choice Jake, you don't have to be in this child's life if you don't want to." She said trying to persuade him.

"I couldn't do that to Haley, she would get upset." Jake tried to convince them.

"Do what you want son." The father chimed in.

Mrs. Jagieski soon added her comment. "You know you could always just convince her to get an abortion."

"Mom she's about five months, it's too late to do that."

I couldn't believe anything I was hearing. It killed me to know he was even giving an abortion the slightest thought.

"Then it's settled adoption, many people want babies these days. And honestly I don't think either of you could be that good of parents." The mother remarked in a matter-of-fact like tone.

She doesn't know me and she doesn't have any right to decide what I do with my baby. I couldn't hear anymore, so I turned leaving the house in a hurry. But instead of going home I took a different turn.

With mascara black tears running down my cheeks I impatiently tapped my knuckles on the door, hoping to get an answer. Soon enough there he was, confusion apparent on his face.

"Haley, what--?"

I colapsed into his arms crying harder. I couldn't do it anymore. Lucas was right, no matter how much Jake tries to step up he just lets you down every time. I pulled back wiping my eyes. "Luke … you were right."

"Hey hey come here." He soothed sitting me on his bed. "What happened."

"I thought he was really gonna do something. He had me over his house so we could tell his parents together and they both made me leave the room but I listened anyway." I paused wiping away more tears. "You know that his mom said that I should have gotten an abortion. An abortion."

"They were just in shock." He said rubbing my back. "They probably didn't know how to react."

"No they were definitely thinking clearly, they wanted to make sure he had all his options open. Make sure nothing would hold him back. And she was just like if she can't get an abortion then adoption it is. Like there is no other option. And she even said I would never make a good parent." I just kept crying into the arms of my friend.

"Don't listen to them. I mean do you really want parental advice from them, just look how their son turned out." He said hugging me tightly. 

"You were right Jake and I are never gonna work. He isn't dependable, he doesn't treat me like he should. But I keep giving him another chance every time. What's wrong with me?"

He pulled back looking in my eyes. "Hales … there's nothing wrong with you. You can't help how you feel about someone."

I moved in closer to him but then I pulled back biting my bottom lip. Why was I feeling this way. I am just vulnerable... yeah that's it. "It's late my mom will worry if I'm not home." I stood walking to the door. "I'll call you." I then slipped out the door slowly getting into my car.

After about five minutes of driving I turn back. Soon arriving at the door I knock rapidly hoping for him to answer quickly. Then Lucas opens it again confused.

"Haley wh—"

I quieted him by putting my arms around his neck pulling him down for his lips to meet mine. I was always letting my brain handle everything. If it wasn't something safe I wouldn't do it, but now I was following my heart. As I pull back from him I see a small smile form on his lips. "Your wearing a dress."

I gave a small laugh as he placed one hand on my cheek, while I pulled his body close to me, again crashing into his lips with my own.

_**A/N: Sorry it took me forever i hope you guys didn't stop reading! Thanks to all my reviewers...**_

_**Countrybutterfly, BlackRoseOnFire, Unfolddream.**_

_**You three rock for reviewing:)**_

_**DaRkDrEaMeR23**_


	7. Author Note

Hello to all my dutiful readers. I would first like to thank you for taking the time to read what i have written, i appreciate it. But unfortunately i'm not sure when an update will be available. My father died a few weeks ago, and i'm not even in the frame of mind to even concetrate and read a story, let alone sit and write to any of my pending stories. I didn't even remember about FanFiction, but when i had checked my mail i had several notification emails. And i thought i should just post this note so you know it's not that i'm going to stop writting any of my stories, or that i just haven't wanted to write. I just hope you all understand, are patient with me and willing to check back in some time for any updates. I'm not promising anything in a small frame of time, but as soon as i feel i can concentrate i will try and have some updates out. Thank you for your time. And to all my beautiful reviewers, you really brighten my day thanks.

-Caitlyn


End file.
